This invention relates to high energy explosives and more particularly to high energy plastic bonded explosives.
Older melt cast explosives which are based on crystalline TNT are being replaced by safer, more stable curable elastomeric plastic bonded explosives (PBX's). Unfortunately, known methods of preparing PBX's are expensive and difficult, requiring the use of high shear mixers (Baker-Perkins). Because high shear mixers are in short supply, sufficient quantities of these PBX's could not be produced for rapid mobilization. Thus, in a serious emergency, use of the older, more dangerous TNT based melt cast explosives would be necessary.
Also it would be desirable to reduce the cost of preparing the elastomeric plastic bonded explosives. The high shear mixing equipment an processing is very expensive. Additionally, solvents, crosslinking agents, curing agents, and curing or drying ovens are needed.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide a solventless, low-shear mixing method of producing plastic bonded explosives.